A Bushel of Lemons
by Rhaza3517
Summary: Everyone's collecting them, so I might as well put together a few of my own! These lemons will be made using my current stories and ones yet to appear, so I hope I'm 'up' to the task!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, gang. Well, since everyone and his bud is doing these hot and heavy stories now and again, I thought that I would set up a folder of sorts for those kinds of stories that I put together. They may come from one or another of my current stories, but they should be quite enjoyable for all. Keep your eyes peeled for the goodies to come!

Rhaza


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Galaxy Saga or Street Fighter. I'm just putting this story together here to get it out of my head. Nuff said.

() sections: thoughts

* * *

First Lemon: / Juri Han / 'Alba'

It seemed too good to be true. A Shadaloo research lab, hidden in the Amazon jungle, had been discovered by INTERPOL, but Juri Han had gotten the intel first. S.I.N. had kept a close eye on Shadaloo activities, and this latest fruit of their labors could be quite extensive. Juri took the first available stealth transport there, and was already at their disguised fencing before a silent alert on her communicator told her that there was someone already inside the facility.

Looking at the guard posts, Juri saw that several sentries were indeed down for the count; even though she could not see if they were alive or dead, Juri wasted no more time and quickly infiltrated the lab. She soon saw the same thing inside as she had noticed outside: guards knocked out, arms and legs broken or twisted horribly, and even more disturbing... several sentry androids had been bisected from head to toe by some type of energy weapon.

('What the HELL happened here?') Juri wondered as she soon discovered an unattended computer terminal.( 'Shadaloo is no pushover when it comes to security, but it looks like a SQUAD of World Warriors blitzed this place!') Double-checking her surroundings, Juri then called up the console's last recorded activity. To her dismay, the console reported to her that all available research data and back-ups had been downloaded to the lab's primary hub,... and by an unrecognized authorization code.

('An infiltrator?') Juri mused, making sure that the console had no further intel to give her at this point.( 'S.I.N.'s intel said nothing about someone trying that here, but, then again, they didn't say that something was here, capable of eviscerating those sensor bots like Swiss cheese. Better keep looking; might find me some FUN.') Juri left the console and continued further on, finding more and more security and Shadaloo agents, all beaten down, and many piles of dismembered androids.

Pausing to look at a couple of the androids, Juri noticed that both of them were missing their CPUs, and their memory files were totally fried. ('They knew what they were doing; no amateurs, that's for sure.') Juri noted as she continued on. Finding the main elevator, Juri activated the 'DOWN' button, and hid herself from view, even though the video camera's cord had been cut. It took three minutes for the elevator to reach the hidden, underground facility, giving Juri plenty of time to ready herself for action.

PING! The elevator sounded out as it reached its last stop. As the doors slid open, Juri immediately leaped through them, landing in her combat stance, and energy crackling in her cybernetic left eye... only to see the real carnage before her.

Far more Shadaloo agents and androids littered the floors, but this time, several of the agents were actually dead, cut down by the energy weapon, no doubt. The tunnel leading toward the central hub had no shortage of fallen bodies, and Juri was now fully intrigued to find out just what the hell had happened. Her open-toed and heel-guarded shin protectors made no sounds as she approached the heavy blast doors at the end of the tunnel, but her ears suddenly picked up the sounds of... MOANING?

Silently entering the main hub, Juri found the spacious room empty of living people, but full of destroyed androids. Only one monitor was still functioning; all the others were either shattered, or full of static. Reaching that one monitor, Juri did her best to try and decipher its shattered coding. A lot of personal journals came up, detailing a sadistic mind-altering subliminal program that would have been used to create hordes of sex slaves for Shadaloo to exploit; Juri growled as she read the available data.

('Bastards...') Juri groused to herself as she continued on. Then, she came across a very well hidden command code, different from all others, that locked all the project data into their computers, preventing access or alteration, and then,... all hell broke loose. All the security systems went dead, cameras winked off, and alarms blared. ('Intruder alert, no doubt.') Juri thought. Then, another authorization command appeared, downloading all the project facts to the main hub, and then... erasing everything else from the hard drive like an EMP.

('They WERE thorough.') Juri said to herself as she left the screen, only to catch an ear-piercing shriek of pleasure! ('What on Earth...?') Juri mused as she eased a portion of the blast doors open; the main lock had been disabled. What she saw made one of her eyebrows tick up, and a large sweat drop fell down from her temple. She could just make out the blonde pigtails of a woman bouncing up and down in a partly turned chair, while one of her long, toned legs had its feet balanced on a table in view.

A data program was running on the largest screen in the background, but loud slurping drew Juri's gaze back to the chair, and she noticed a naked woman's body kneeling on the floor before it. It didn't take a genius to realize that someone there was getting their rocks off with two women at the same time, and one of them was really riding high in the saddle. It was the sudden utterance from a male voice that surprised Juri just then.

"Ladies... we have a guest. Shall we say 'hello' to her?" The voice said, before the chair began to slowly turn. The woman on the ground slid across the tile, keeping up with her loud slurping, while the other woman in the chair brought her legs in close to allow the turn to finish. For the second time in the last few minutes, Juri Han was shell-shocked at what she saw before her.

The toned, fully naked body of R. Mika, a recent addition to the World Warrior class of the Street Fighter circuit, and a contemporary of the Russian wrestler Zangief, had her bare feet planted on the muscular thighs of a male figure beneath her, while his massive phallus was plunging into her dripping wet sex again and again!

Her bared, double-D breasts were freely bouncing up and down as she flounced on the thick cock spearing her perfectly, while the second woman - a Shadaloo analyst, from the tattoo just above her curvy ass, and with a firm body to boot - was happily sucking on one of the man's huge balls. She was well on her way to orgasm, her own fingers buried deep in her own pussy, and paid no mind to the fact that Juri was watching it all with both surprise, and desire of her own.

"Oh! Hey, Miss Juri!" R. Mika panted out, never stopping her up and down motion, or rolling her eyes back as wave after wave of pleasure suddenly hit her hard. "Sorry... that you found me... like this, but... Oh, GOD! Does he feel GOOD in there!" She squealed as her toes curled on the man's thighs, her inner thighs clenching with her teeth while her ass cheeks slapped down on his thighs. Juri could barely hold back her confusion, or her admiration of R. Mika's fantastic body.

"Fancy to see you here, hun, getting all busy like this..." Juri responded finally, still quite amazed at the sight before her. "... but, what are you doing here? And, uh, who's your new best friend there?" Juri accompanied her question with a wink. R. Mika's blush became even more pronounced, but before she could respond, the man's firm grip on her hips tightened, and her eyes went wide. "OH HOLY SHHHHIIIIIIITTT!" She screeched out as a multiple orgasm tore through her.

Juri could tell from the man's flexing of his legs that he was doing the same, even with the woman still slurping and massaging his balls and sac. What amazed Juri, was that the man kept cumming for a good minute and a half. As his mighty hips pounded up into R. Mika's snatch, Juri could soon see thick rivulets of spunk dripping out of her well-soaked pussy, onto his sac that the analyst was still sucking on, and onto the floor. Even when he was done with his powerful thrusts, his body did not seem to be exhausted at all.

With a slight pout on her face, but blissfully happy eyes, R. Mika finally slid herself off the man, a slick POP! sounding out as his beet red manhood pulled out of her satisfied body. "Wow..." She dreamily said as she slid off her feet down to the ground, finding an abandoned lab coat and wrapping herself in it. The man, who was wearing stylized wrap-around shades and a skull cap to hide his features, then spoke to the analyst still throating his sac, even as his seed dripped onto her face.

"Hun... we've got business to attend to...?" The man said, talking to the analyst who had just finished slurping on his balls, but she still took the time as she stood up to completely deep throat the man's slick cock, tasting the plentiful remains of his coupling with R. Mika like a person looking for water, while Juri looked on.

Juri mentally measured the man's length as the analyst did so, and was pleasantly surprised to see he was at least eleven inches long, and his girth was easily enough to fill R. Mika to the brim. The analyst got to her feet, kissed the man on the mouth, then helped R. Mika up and left with her to go to an adjacent room.

Both women were waving at the man as he stood up, and he reciprocated, his still stiff cock slightly bouncing with his elevated heart rate. Right after they were out of sight, the man side-stepped to his left, dodging Juri's rushing hell kick that smashed the table into splinters! He then perfectly back-flipped away from Juri, landing on his feet with his slick cock still hanging clear of his naked form, but with a frown on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" The naked man groused, crossing his arms as he glared at Juri, who was now in her combat stance.

"Hand over your intel, and all the project data, and I might just let you leave as the impressive man you are." Juri replied, her favorite sadistic grin clear. The man shook his head.

"Really?" He flatly stated. "S.I.N. won't even let me put my pants on?"

Juri was surprised at his words just long enough for the man to back-flip again, but this time, he kicked another table nearby at her in mid-flip! Juri frowned a second later, and flung her leg forward, the energy wave of her deadly Fuhajin Kick slicing through the table coming at her, but she was too late. The man was gone, and the data program behind on the screen abruptly ended. The project data was long gone.

"Dammit! GET BACK HERE!" Juri shouted around herself, only to be greeted by a P.A. system answering her screech.

"Come and get me... main training hall, twenty minutes..." Gritting her teeth, Juri took off running, already planning to tear the mysterious man a new one...

Well, it's my first lemon here, and it's actually a two-parter... or is it three? We shall see, as Juri hunts after the mysterious infiltrator, and as for R. Mika and the analyst? Heh, wait and see, my friends...

As always, comments welcome, and so are requests! (wink, wink!)


	3. Chapter 3

As previously stated, I do not own Galaxy Saga, Street Fighter, or Shadow Skill (a few elements in it seemed perfect here.) I'm just putting this story together here to get it out of my head. Nuff said.

(''): thoughts

* * *

First Lemon, Part Two:

/ Juri Han / 'Alba'

Ten minutes later, Juri Han had reached the access tunnel leading to the main training hall. Opening it, she noticed that it was still a good five-minute jog. Scowling, Juri took off at a good clip. She had half a mind to fire up her Feng Shui Engine for added speed to the run, but she decided to save her good luck charm for the fight to come.

After all, the mysterious man had easily fought his way through all the Shadaloo security forces, and made mincemeat out of the androids. That energy weapon ability of his, he had not even shown off to Juri yet; only his normal fighting skills were on display, and those were shown while he had been naked, and after a serious sexual escapade with two women. Juri would likely need all her tricks for this fight.

Five short minutes later, Juri kicked in the doors leading to the training hall, her eyes darting left and right, trying to find her quarry. Her answer came from above.

"Looking for me, Miss Han?" Juri stared up, and found the man standing among the rafters, now dressed in standard black combat pants, and a sleeveless vest that left his well-muscled arms bare. His wrap-around shades and skull were still snug on his head as well. Juri glared back up at him.

"Get down here! We're not through yet!" She shouted, and to her surprise, he obliged her request.

"Sure. Just... step back a few feet... NOW!" As the man simply stepped off the rafters, he fell to the ground like a stone! Juri's surprise grew, but her ears quickly caught a shout from him as he fell.

"TOMAHAWK!" An instant before the man hit the floor, an energy wave flashed out from his shinguard-clad legs, and a huge crater was smashed into the ground! When he stood up, he did not have a mark on his frame, but his eyes were now glowing with very controlled power.

"You sure you WANT that data, Miss Han?" He queried Juri. "S.I.N. isn't going to make very much of what it can do, and I'm not really in the mood to hand it right back into the hands of the ones who designed it." Juri looked hard at the man, then spoke up.

"I WANT, the name of the guy I'm about to thrash." Her growling tones were fierce, but the man only grinned, before settling into his own battle stance. He betrayed no opening in his form, no weak point to easily exploit.

"Call me... Alba. Now then, shall we begin... Spider?" The man's use of her code name made her grit her teeth, but she silenced her wonder by charging the man.

Juri wasted no time in unleashing a powerful barrage of kicks, knee strikes, and whirling hell kicks, all complements of her mastery of Taekwando. For any other combatant, Juri would have leveled them with ease. But this man was no pushover; he held his own, and then some. The fighting went on for a good fifteen minutes, with neither of them gaining an advantage over the other.

Juri had been right in assuming she would need her trump card to beat him and get the project data back. So, she did. Both combatants leaped back to gain some distance from each other, and Juri once more hurled a Fuhajin Kick energy wave at Alba, who quickly responded with a similar attack of his own, very much to Juri's chagrin.

"RAPIER!" His foot-dragging back behind himself for a moment, Alba whipped his leg forward, sending a blue-green vertical energy wave at Juri, and the two attacks cancelled each other out! That instance, though, gave Juri her opening. Her Feng Shui Engine flaring to life in her left eye socket, Juri's speed and agility tripled, and she went off on Alba, her killer grin on her face as her fury was unleashed on her opponent.

Although Alba defended himself well enough, Juri was able to catch him on the chin with a knee-kick, flipping him enough for her to flip over his airborne body, catch him in mid-air, and body-slam him to the ground! A new crater formed in the training room, Alba's body at the center as Juri hopped off and admired her handiwork for a moment, her smile again on her face. She then turned away to begin searching for where Alba had hidden the project data... only to hear a chuckle.

"What!?" Juri screeched as she turned around, only to see Alba already up on his hands and knees, and cracking his neck in both directions. Amazingly, his skull cap and his shades were not even out of place! Then, he chuckled again before speaking to her.

"Most... impressive... Miss Han..." Alba said as he raised his head and looked at her, smiling at her surprised face. "Against any other person, they would surely be down for the count. However..." Alba then pulled himself up to his full height, rolled his shoulders, and cracked his knuckles. "... if you want to join the women and me, all you had to do was ask nicely." His grin was nearly as wide as Juri's had been when she attacked him.

"There's no WAY you should be able to get up after that..." Juri said, right before she saw Alba set his feet in a non-threatening bull stance.

"Time to pay the Piper, Miss Han." Alba replied, right as he stomped the ground with both feet, and focused. Juri instantly felt an immense wave of pressure blast out from Alba, and she steeled her stance as he began to talk in even tones to the air.

"No one can overcome me..." Alba said out loud to himself, his eyes beginning to glow brightly from behind his shades. Juri sneered at him, but her sneer faded as a powerful blue green aura came into being around Alba!

"There is nothing...!" Alba then said, even as Juri SWORE she could see the surface area of his skin and muscles suddenly grow five times more defined. The only thing Juri knew of that it compared to was an 'iron skin' technique, practiced by some of the most skilled of the ancient martial arts and yoga masters on Earth.

"... That can match this!" Alba continued on, his aura becoming far more thick with both power and intensity. His glowing eyes never left Juri's gaze, even as she flared up her Feng Shui Engine once more.

"Our skills are unequaled! WE ARE! INVINCIBLE!" Alba shouted out his last mantra, even as his aura condensed into a shimmering skin-tight aura on his frame. Standing there, looking at his opponent, Alba grinned again, and Juri returned it.

"Your ass is mine, flunkie." Juri snappily quipped, only for Alba to respond with a far more sharp comment.

"YOUR ass, Miss Han, will scream for me over and over... when I take you to bed after this fight." Alba's words twisted Juri's grin to a scowl, and they charged full speed at each other! Juri unleashed a devastating barrage of kicks and punches, only for Alba to block and counter each one, and then, right when she could not stop it, Alba dashed backwards, and then forward again, and made his attack count.

"SHELL!" A rapid-fire barrage of punches suddenly were raining down on Juri left and right, and she could not find a pattern. Alba gave her no quarter, and finished off the fight with a similar kick that sent her airborne! Stunned, Juri could not counter Alba when he drove his fist into her abdomen, driving the air from her lungs, and slammed his foot into her stomach again in a forward rolling kick!

Juri hit the ground hard; only the enhancing power of her Feng Shui Engine kept her from suffering more devastating trauma. Alba easily landed nearby, but quickly moved over to Juri's stunned form, and gently stabbed his index and middle fingers into the side of her neck. The pressure point technique stunned Juri further, making sure that she would remain docile for some time, and that was more than enough for Alba to finish off his mission.

Standing up, Alba looked skyward, and thin glowing line of green etched themselves down the left side of his face. "Djinn. Pick-up for four,... and get some extra quarters prepped. We'll be having 'guests' for the next few days."

"ACKNOWLEDGED, SIR." A monotone voice sounded out, and just like that, Alba and Juri's unconscious form vanished from sight!

* * *

Okay, part two done; next up, part three... and Alba and Juri get, it, on.

As mentioned before, comments and thoughts are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

As stated earlier, I do not own Galaxy Saga, or Street Fighter. I'm just putting this story together here to get it out of my head. Nuff said.

(''): thoughts

* * *

First Lemon, Part Three:

/ Juri Han / 'Alba'

"Uhhhhh..." Juri moaned as she slowly began to regain consciousness. "... what the hell hit me...?" She whispered out loud. She tried to stand up, only to feel, and then see, that her wrists were in snug manacles, chained to a nearby headboard. "Oh, shit..." She groaned, trying to pull her legs up, only to feel similar cuffs on her bare ankles.

Looking over her shoulder, Juri saw with dismay that she was naked, lying face down on a comfy bunk, and with a warm sheet covering her toned form from her back to her thighs. Her ankle cuffs had similar chains on them, keeping her from pulling herself up, or from trying to free herself at all. "Terrific; just what I don't need..." She groused.

Trying to look around, Juri tried to perceive more about her current surroundings, only to suddenly hear some sounds that she thought were far too familiar. "Not again...!" Turning to one side, Juri looked over her other shoulder, and sure enough, Alba's naked backside could be seen, his low hanging sac swinging in tandem with his thrusts and slapping against the bare ass of R. Mika in missionary position!

Sitting before Alba's face was the analyst, and his face was buried between her naked thighs. From the looks of how her thighs were latched around his head, her feet sliding up and down his muscled back, and how R. Mika's own thighs were clasped around his waist, her feet locked at the ankles, Alba was showing both women one hell of a good time once more, and he showed no signs of stopping.

"Horn-dog..." Juri groused, pulling on her chains once more, only for Alba to pant out a few words to her.

"Your turn... shortly... Spider..." His husky tones stated, even as his thrusts began to pick up, and his hands played back and forth between R. Mika's heaving breasts, and the ass cheeks of the analyst before him. Suddenly, the analyst screamed out in pleasure, her hips bucking forward as she climaxed, lightly spraying Alba's face with her juices.

R. Mika, however, tightened her leg-vise on Alba as she also came, yelling out loud as the waves of pleasure did not seem to stop. Alba, as before, kept his thrusts in perfect tempo as his haunches and muscular buttocks clenched tight, his own release erupting like a fire hose into the tight pussy gripping his shaft.

After several powerful thrusts of his hips, Juri could again see thick drops of Alba's seed beginning to flow out of R. Mika's pouting nether lips, dripping to the floor as Alba continued to give R. Mika every bit of pleasure he could. As the trio finally began to come down off their intense lovemaking high, Alba slowly withdrew his cock from the slick love canal holding him, enjoying each nerve-tingling pulse as he slipped free from R. Mika's love juice-soaked pussy.

The analyst sitting above him again thanked Alba for his pleasure giving skills, before she helped R. Mika up off the cot and on her knees with her in front of him. Then, both women slurped and lapped up every last drop of his seed that was still on his massive cock and swinging sack. Leaving him clean as a whistle, R. Mika and the analyst stood up, then headed off to the recovery room to wait for Alba's arrival later. Juri could barely hold in her contempt.

"You used the alteration program on them both, didn't you, Alba?" Alba shook his head, keeping his back to Juri as he walked over to a wet bar that seemed to swivel out of the wall, and poured himself a full glass of an alcohol that she reasoned was high-end cognac. He swirled it around, smelled it carefully, and then, took a slow, medium-sized taste from it. Despite herself, Juri admired the muscular buttocks of the mysterious man standing a few feet from her.

"Perfect..." He mused. "... and, no, Miss Juri. Only R. Mika had been hit with a prototype dose, one that is perfectly undone when they are subjected to elevated levels of passion and sexual satisfaction. The analyst was being held prisoner. I simply helped them both out, and they gave me their thanks... in spades."

"I'll bet, pal..." Juri groused, even as Alba finally turned around, having filled up a second glass in hand, while topping off his own. For the first time, Juri saw his face: chiseled and well-worn, a well-trimmed black goatee on his chin, midnight black hair, and the palest jade green eyes that she had ever seen. Just as quickly, her eyes trailed down, and eyed his impressive phallus, now hanging half-erect in front of his balls.

"Admiring the view, my dear?" Juri quickly looked back up at Alba, who began to walk over to her. Turning her head to stare at the wall, Juri let the back of her head hide the small blush on her cheeks.

"I tell it like it is, even as much as I wanted to kick your ass." Juri said, garnering a small chuckle from Alba. He sat on the edge of the bed, by her covered hips, and gently set the two glasses down on a small tray.

"Tell me something, Juri..." Alba said, looking at the delicious curve of Juri's toned ass and her smooth lower back as she continued to look away from him. "... when was the last time that someone gave you genuine pleasure?" Juri looked back over her shoulder at Alba, his face confused.

"When I want pleasure, I take it. When I want to dole out pain, I do. What else is there in this life?" Juri replied, prompting Alba to frown.

"How long has this pain filled your heart?" He inquired, getting another confused look from Juri in the process. "I know pain when I'm near it, Juri. I know its aura, and I know that it can poison anything you do in life... unless you DEAL with it." Juri scowled.

"My pain is my own." She growled. "I don't need someone to take it away from me to make me feel better." Alba nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Juri." Alba responded. "But,... if you'll let me... I'd like to show you that, even on this path in your life... you can find the STRENGTH, to make your pain your own, and to be able to LIVE again." Alba waited for a response, prompting Juri to turn on her side, baring just the side of her breasts to him.

"Why... why would you do that?" Juri said, genuinely surprised that the mysterious man beside her, this deadly combatant, would show her compassion. Alba simply shrugged, then spoke to her in low tones.

"I've seen such poison kill friends of mine in its wake, Juri." Alba said, his head low as he looked at the two glasses on the table. "I have no wish to see it claim others... even one as foxy and cunning as you." Juri looked at Alba, and for the life of her, she could see no lies in his face, or hear them in his words. Then, for the first time, Juri actually asked for something from another person... nicely.

"Alba?" She asked, trying to reach one of her cuffed hands toward him, and Alba reached over and took it in his. "Would you... would you please... show me this pleasure?" Alba gently squeezed Juri's hand.

"How would you like me to do that, Miss Juri?" Alba replied, to which Juri gave him a very genuine smile.

"Please... be with me. Not just sex; I mean, REAL lovemaking." She said. Alba smiled back at her.

"I would be honored." Alba replied. "But, we'll start with the cuffs on, my dear. Let's make sure we don't end up trying to kill one another first." Juri pouted at first, but then, she nodded back.

"Okay..." Juri said. "... I guess we can start with a body-rub before we get to the doggy-style throw down." Alba chuckled.

"I must say, I do like your style of foreplay, my dear." Alba said as he handed Juri one of the glasses. They clinked them together, drank their contents down, and then, placed them aside as they leaned close, and gently kissed. Then, Alba pointed in the direction that R. Mika and the analyst had left in.

"You can come back in, Rainbow." Alba said to the air, garnering a slight "EEP!" from the slightly open door. An impish smile on her face, the still-naked R. Mika slid into the room, the closed door now at her naked backside.

"Alba..." She began. "... I know you and Juri were about to start, but..." Alba only smiled as he gently rubbed Juri's back.

"What do you say, Juri?" Alba said as he looked at the S.I.N. agent. "Do you mind letting Rainbow here join our little party?" Juri responded by looking at R. Mika, and licking her lips in anticipation.

"To tell the truth, Alba..." Juri started. "... I've wanted to put my face between her jugs, and her thighs, for some time now." Alba chuckled.

"Well, as long as she starts with me, while I get acquainted with your rack, Juri, I have no problem whatsoever." Alba replied, garnering large grins from the women. "So, then, shall we begin, my ladies?"

Rainbow gave a short squeal of joy, while Alba stood up, then gently rolled the still-tied down Juri to one side, just enough for him to lie down next to her, before pulling her on top of him where her breasts now straddled his face.

"You can start when you want, Rainbow; now..." Alba said as one of his hands moved to begin massaging the smooth skin of Juri's back, the other one deftly sliding down her side before wriggling into place right around her sex. "... I'm going to see just how much Juri likes me doing double-duty here."

"Double-duty...? OOOH!" Juri squealed as Alba's hand on her back gently pressed on her lower back, right on one of her erogenous zones. Alba only smiled, even as the fingers of his other hand gently began to rub her now-raised clit back and forth. Juri moaned in early acceptance.

"Right there..." Juri murmured, even as Alba closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath of his own. Rainbow was now straddling his legs, her face looking down at Juri's toned ass as the female wrestler took Alba's still-half erect phallus in hand, heaped a large gob of spit on its head, and began to work the saliva into the hardening manhood that had pleased her several times already.

"Take your time, Rainbow..." Alba rasped as his mouth and tongue lathered Juri's lovely breasts with kisses, slurping on them and kneading the raised nipples there with his teeth, and an easy mind. Juri squirmed in pleasure, but the chains and cuffs kept her close to Alba, who took his time, planting kisses on her cleavage, her neck, and her lips as her sensitive hood bloomed in his grasp.

Rainbow nodded to herself, still stroking the impressive schlong in her hands from tip to base, while she began sucking on his sac. His large and seed-heavy gonads soon found themselves in her mouth one at a time, and Alba enjoyed every moment that Rainbow handled his package. Then, as Alba slowly slid one finger into Juri's damp sex to keep up her pleasure, Rainbow came up from his sack, stroked his shaft a few more times, and then, engulfed the erect member in her mouth in one fell swoop.

Alba's hips pushed up as Rainbow deep-throated his member, gently sliding it all the way to the back of her throat. At the same time, Alba lip-locked with Juri, who placed her wrists around Alba's head, grinding her hips against his hand as he fingered her with a steady pace. The two groaned into each other's mouth, Juri for the pleasure she was receiving from Alba, and Alba from the attention from Rainbow as she sucked his shaft for all she was worth. Then, parting from Juri's lips, Alba caught his breath, and called down to Rainbow as Juri kept grinding her hips on his hand.

"Come on up, Rainbow..." Alba huskily said. "... I'm hungry, and Juri here is ready and primed to see just what kind of man I am." Rainbow nodded as she slowly took her mouth off Alba's slick shaft, then spoke up.

"Be right there, Alba; here, Miss Juri." Rainbow replied, right as she gently placed the throbbing head of his cock right between her pouting nether lips. "Show her how good it feels, Alba." Alba nodded, and slowly pushed his hips up, deftly impaling Juri on his huge member.

Juri arched her back in ecstasy as Rainbow moved around, stepping on the bed long enough to kneel at its head, her open thighs and dripping wet sex right above Alba's mouth.

"Enjoy, we shall." Alba replied, before his mouth and tongue engulfed Rainbow's waiting sex, and his hips began slow, but firm thrusts up into Juri's sex, who could only roll her head back on her shoulders as his girth utterly filled her to the brim, beginning a whole new round of pleasure for the trio.

* * *

Okay, the sexy time has begun! When the next chapter is posted, you all should be more than satisfied with the results. Heh heh heh...


End file.
